


Expressions

by Tsula



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Violence, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: For all you knew it could have been a panacea or the deadliest of poisons.





	1. The Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> Long overdue revamp.

You eyed the vial a bit skeptically, holding it up to the light between two fingers. "What is it?"

Mayuri rolled his eyes at you, apparently thinking it should be obvious. Though it was a little hard to guess considering all the things he came up with on a regular basis. For all you knew it could have been a panacea or the deadliest of poisons.

"An antidote for you to inoculate yourself with." Was his almost curt reply as he went about making preparations for the mission he’d decided to drag you along for. You weren't sure if he actually needed you there or just liked having someone to impress. “Since you tend to be rather slow, it is best if you have that on the off chance I actually have to resort to Bankai." His tone was haughty and his explanation overly long. You fought a grin though his back was still turned. "It would cause problems for me if you died and this mission is taking up enough of my time as it is."

"Of course." You replied passively while stuffing the vial into a pocket. He caught your knowing grin with a scowl. "That's sweet of you to think of me." 

“Hmph!” He went back to whatever it was he was up to, acting as though you hadn't flustered him in the slightest. 

"But you know," he looked back to find you sending him a cute, but mischievous smirk. "You could have just said it's cause you don't want me to die."

He scoffed and proceeded to ignore you.


	2. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleeeeeehhh... Couldn't get this to turn out like I wanted it to, but at least it's better than the old version.
> 
> Revision music: Welcome to the Machine {Pink Floyd}

He was in a dangerous mood. You could see it the moment you entered the room: the extent of his rage having torn through the place like a rampaging cyclone. The only thing giving him pause was your presence. 

After a long pause he smacked another item to the floor and sunk down into his chair, aiming his dark scowl off towards the wall. You were a little surprised it didn’t implode from such a look. It was intimidating to think about giving him a reason to turn it back your way. 

Still… you couldn’t just leave him like this. It felt wrong to not do _something_ to help. Though you knew how dangerous that train of thought was. Even his daughter wasn’t safe from his temper. 

But he’d never once tried to hurt you and that was enough comfort to push passed the fear. So you bit your lip, tapped down on your nerves, and carefully picked a path through the carnage. 

It was painfully clear he’d have no interest in talking through whatever was on his mind; not at this stage of rampant rage. He was too far gone. That he was even trying to reign it back in for your sake was honestly rather touching. He looked primed to explode at any given moment. 

You stepped up behind him, running gentle hands down his arms in what you hoped would be a soothing gesture, and leaned into his back. He was tense and nearly trembling from the struggle of holding his anger in. You nuzzled your face into his shoulder and just held him without a word. 

He let out a slow, terse hiss of breath and you could feel how much effort it took for him to remain still. Yet he held fast to his resolve and stayed just as he was.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost went to bed without doing my updates for the day. c.c So just quick revised three of the old chapters for this.
> 
> Tiiiiiiiired.

You were flipping idly through a cookbook, not entirely sure what you were looking for, but ever hopeful that something would catch your eye.

It wasn’t often that you even had a chance to cook dinner these days and if it had been only for yourself you probably wouldn’t have bothered.

But this time around you had a very special guest.

You peered over the book at the lounging captain in your living room and felt giddy at the knowledge he was there just for you. No underlings or experiments: just the two of you. And Mayuri was a pure-blooded work-a-holic, so that was a pretty rare gift.

Now if you could just figure out what to cook… You flipped through another page with a suppressed sigh. Then something caught your eye.

"Mayuri," you ambled over to show him the item in question. "Does that sound good for dinner?"

He took the book from your grasps and read the dish over, before handing it back with a little shrug. "It does sound nice, but we both know it won't turn out very well."

That statement earned him a book to the face in place of a meal.


	4. Possessive

You knew instantly that he hadn't liked the idea. He closed off and acted as though he couldn't care less: proof in itself that it bothered him. Regardless of his unspoken protests, you actually wanted to take Matsumoto up on her offer of a night out.

Even you needed a little reprieve from time to time and drinking was nice for taking the edge off. Minus the boozed up men looking for a piece of ass to grab onto—which, in retrospect, was probably what he was worried about. 

Your expression teetered towards a scowl as that particular brand of unpleasantry scooted a little further down the bar—looming ever closer to where you sat. He probably thought you hadn't noticed his advances, but you were keeping close tabs on his hands and where they may eventually make a pass. 

You were highly tempted to kick the man off his stool before he could get any closer… but oddly enough someone beat you to it.

The man hit the ground with a loud crash that alerted the entire bar. 

"This place is rather crowded." You looked at the new 'patron' with a startled blush as he took a seat next to you. "Not sure how you find this _relaxing_."

It was hard to believe he was there at all, let alone that he seemed intent on staying. As if anyone would be stupid enough to try anything after that.

The drunken man was running just as fast as his tripping feet would allow. Everyone else seemed to be going to great lengths not to make eye contact.

You stared at Mayuri as he ordered a drink, acting as if nothing had happened. But it was clear as day to everyone present just what he was stating. 

You were off limits.


	5. Break

Fights between the two of you were surprisingly rare. Most people seemed to assume that you would be at each other’s throats more often than not.

After all, you were not really ‘submissive’ and he was a very controlling man. Yet somehow you just worked. You smoothed out his rough edges and he kept you grounded. He made you feel safe and appreciated and you looked at him like he hung the stars.

Most of the time anyway. There were still the occasional disagreements or petty arguments that cropped up in every relationship, but you both knew when to draw the line.

Yet knowing and acting were two vastly different things and Mayuri did have a very stubborn temperament. Therefore it was pretty inevitable that he’d end up testing your limits. If only just to see exactly how far he could push before you really snapped.

Unfortunately for him… Well, he didn’t expect your temper to be such a dangerous thing to prod. 

Which was how he ended up under a pile of scrap metal and rubble that was once part of his laboratory, realizing far too late that he should have just kept his mouth shut.


	6. Defensive

There were many things that you could take in good stride—wounds, near death situations, Yachiru raiding your candy stash—however, when it came to people bad mouthing Mayuri: your patience was _very_ short. 

That’s not to say you were denying his rather villainous tendencies or the horrible things he had done in the name of science. But he was still the captain of the twelfth division and had helped avert his share of catastrophes. 

He’d earned some damn respect.

Hell these two trash-talking weaklings probably owed him their lives directly and yet there they were bad mouthing someone who could murder them in a hundred ways without ever touching them. You almost wished Mayuri would choose that moment to show up just so you could watch them beg before he killed them.

Yet the thought of him having to hear what they were saying is what ultimately drew the line for you.

Drew it, crossed it, and sent your temper into overdrive.

With a furious scowl you pulled the two low-ranked lackeys aside for a nice little _chat_. Meaning you beat the pair if them literally into the ground. Several feet into the ground in fact.

Needless to say they were not feeling very talkative after that.

You dusted your hands off over their twitching bodies still glaring daggers and bloody murder as you soaked in the scene. You almost wished they were capable of getting up just so you could beat them back down again.

Though the thought flew right out the window along with your scowl as Mayuri made a startling appearance by peering over your shoulder. You hadn't even felt his presence.

"I had no idea gossip was one of your buttons." He stated in an amused, but unmistakably pleased tone. 

One that flustered the hell out of you. 

You blushed, thoroughly embarrassed, and flat out refused to make eye contact with him.


	7. Beautiful

There were times when you seemed unsure of yourself; that for one reason or another you lost confidence. 

And he wondered if perhaps he was to blame. He didn't shower you with affection like another man might, or often tell you just how amazing you really were. It wasn't that he didn't feel these things, but it was hard for someone like him to show outright affection.

You never mentioned it though or expressed dislike for his lack of compassion. To his everlasting surprise, you always seemed to accept him just the way he was. For all his shortcomings and heartless actions. Despite the way he would act as if you burdened him or that he didn't care.

You knew better and loved him regardless.

So when he caught that despondent look upon your face, and he began to wonder if it was his fault, he did the only thing he could. 

He kissed you.

It wasn't long and romantic, but soft and sudden. Yet no less meaningful for it. You hadn't been expecting it, he could tell by the look in your eyes, but you were grateful. Not quite back to normal, but better at least.

He of course never asked what was wrong and you never questioned the kiss. 

In his own way he was trying to let you know how he felt. That, no matter what you thought of yourself or how much doubt you felt, he always thought you were absolutely beautiful.


End file.
